Realm of the Real andOuran boys! Chapter 2
by MuppetSnipper
Summary: Chapter two is up! Who threw the rose pedals? I think you all knew, or not XD Please review!


"OHIO GOZAIMASU! DAE-CHAN!" The male voices chorused.

"Ouran~ host club?" Dae laughs, making her way through the pedals.

"I can't believe it!" Rose and Natalie cry, jumping onto her. The two giggle hysterically, dropping their male host club guises.

"Since when did you two get back into the country?" Dae mused, beaming at Natalie and Rose, her fellow Ouran otakus.

"We get off spring break a week earlier back in the states" Natalie answers, releasing Dae and Rose to sweep back her beige moonlight hair. Her hair fell back behind her waist, never falling out of place no matter how tousled it got.

"Nat's folks sent us on a plane. Don't worry we won't take up any space, I'm staying with my brother and Nat's folks have a house here." Raya tried to comfort Dae who's brothers took up most of the house.

"Oh no fun, nobody's in town...I was hoping we could all have sleepovers and junk" Dae failed at trying to imitate hurt Kaoru.

"Seriously?! Then that means...oh we are going to have so much fun together!" Natalie burst, unable to hold back tears of joy. The three girls couldn't help squeling at the prospect of spening then next two weeks together, but it would be more than just hanging out around town.

"Well what are we sitting around here for! Let's go!" Rose proclaims excitedly, pointing to the door, her short cropped hair glistening dramatically in the sunlight.

"Very well then...how's about a walk in the park?" the others nodded their heads and headed out the front door, to the park behind Dae's house.

"Hmm...let's have a race!" Rose decides, picking up speed and running ahead of Natalie and Dae.

"Rose-chan!"

"GET OFF ME!" Tamaki cries, trying to push the twins off his back.

"What the-where are we?!" The twins chorus, hopping up to observe their surroundings. The empty green field seemed to show no end to the group.

"Nekozawa-senpai's curse worked! We're in a different dimenshion where there is nothing but endless fields of green grass!" Tamaki jumps to this conclushion, trying to convince the twins as well. Rubbing her head, Haruhi takes a closer look around them to see middle class houses, western houses, surrounding the south side of the field. A narrow cement pathway is between the middle of the rows of houses, leading into a street area.

"Takashi, look! A swing set!" Honey cries, running straight ahead to a small playground area. Following dutifully as always, Mori goes after Honey seemingly unaffected by the strange occurances.

"Honey-senpai! Be careful it could be booby-trapped!" Tamaki cries, racing after Honey and Mori, the twins dragging Haruhi behind them"

"Hold on!" Haruhi cries, breaking free from the twins to crash into a red haired girl.

"Ouch!" The girls cries, falling back slightly

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Haruhi apologizes, the red haired girl's friends stop and ogle at Haruhi.

"Umm...." The beige girl begins to blush

"Uhh...I see! You are an otaku!" The taller girl with a headscarf wrapped around her head states solidly

"What?!" Haruhi blushes, quickly looking up to where the rest of the host club played. She continued starring at the strange girls, unable to respond.

"I...like your cosplay...it's really good" Natalie gushes to the Haruhi cosplayer, breaking from the trance. The girl (or is it boy?) blushed deeper, not responding. The three girls look towards the small play area where the cosplaying host club laughed. Honey on the springing horse, Hikaru and Kaoru swining, Mori and Kyouya sitting on the bench, and Tamaki on the top of it scouting the land.

"I'm not...could you tell me where we are?" Deciding the truth would only confuse the girls, Haruhi stuck to directions.

"Oi! Haruhi, who are you talking to?" Hikaru calls, jumping simaltaniously off the swings and running off to where the girls stood.

"Wow...they are the best cosplayers I've ever seen..." Rose mumbles

"What about "weheartcardgamesproductions?" Dae giggles as Hikaru and Kaoru approch them

"Hello ailens" The two greet, their voices flawlessly imitating the real Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hello thing on and thing two" Dae greets back, annoyed at being called an ailen

"My beautiful mockingbird! We have lost our way, but now that I look into your eyes I've found mine!" Tamaki laments, gently taking Natalie's hands.

"Eh...?" Blushing deeply, Natalie gapes at the Tamaki look a like.

"Hands off otaku!" Rose snarles, thumping Tamaki on the back of the head.

"O-otaku?" Tamaki stutters, going into an emo corner.

"Just because you can cosplay well, doesn't mean you can flirt with Natalie." The twins exchange devious looks and pop up beside Rose.

"Does that mean"

"We can flirt with you?"

"No, no it doesn't" Dae fills in, grabbing their collars, noticing Rose's blush. "Now what exactly are you all doing here? The anime convention is in the south part of town."

"Anime convention?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Rose huffs, "You Ouran cosplayers!" The rest of the host club gradually comes to face the three girls, blinking confusingly.

"Hmm...let me guess...we are in a different universe..." Kyouya states, still scribbling in his notebook.

"This is getting annoying, let's get out of here." Raya sighs, turning to leave.

"Raya-chan, wait. I think they might be serious..." Natalie ponders looking at Honey.

"Yeah right"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Better than you!" The group starts to argue, Mori, Kyouya and Dae silent as Natalie cries out. Honey begins to cry and Tamaki hugs Haruhi.

"....methinks I know a solution" Skipping back to her house, Dae leaves the mob to continue. The ultimate solution clear in her mind.

Alright, here is chapter two! Please review! I promise the next one will be action packed ^.


End file.
